Little Green Men
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} /Background Information|Background Information}} }} |next = The Host |prev = The Erlenmeyer Flask |prevarc=The Erlenmeyer Flask |nextarc=Duane Barry |season = 2 }} "Little Green Men" is the first episode of the second season of The X-Files. Premiering on the Fox network on September 16, 1994, it was written by Glen Morgan and James Wong and was directed by David Nutter. The episode helped explore the series' Mythology arc. Synopsis With the X-files closed, Mulder is contacted by a political ally and sent on a dangerous mission to a radio telescope in Arecibo, Puerto Rico. Summary Fox Mulder narrates the mission of the NASA Voyager satellite and the High-Resolution Microwave Survey, now discontinued. In Arecibo, Puerto Rico, recording equipment at one of the abandoned satellite stations reactivates and begins printing a strand of data. Mulder has been assigned to a mundane dead-end wiretap job, while former partner Dana Scully has returned to teaching at Quantico. After being blatantly ignored in the halls of the FBI headquarters, Scully signals to Mulder that she wants to meet, and they do so in the parking lot of the Watergate hotel. Mulder tells Scully he watched Deep Throat's funeral using binoculars from 1000 feet away. Obviously depressed, he is now even wondering if the "little green men" he's seen are all in his mind. Later, asleep at home, Mulder flashes back to the night in 1973 when Samantha was abducted. The two are playing Stratego when the house shakes and a light appears from outside. Mulder grabs the family gun, but by then it is too late; Samantha slowly floats away through a window and a shadowy figure stands in the doorway. Mulder is summoned to meet with Senator Richard Matheson, a patron of his work. After discussing Bach's – which is at a loud volume to throw off possible listening devices – Matheson clues Mulder in to the recent activity at Arecibo and tells him to investigate; in the meantime, Matheson will try and hold off the Blue Beret UFO Retrieval team, who will be sent there within twenty-four hours regardless. Mulder heads to Puerto Rico and arrives at the satellite receiving station. In the bathroom, he finds a frightened Hispanic man, Jorge Concepción, drawing for Mulder an alien he claims to have seen. Scully, meanwhile trying to determine Mulder's whereabouts, heads to his apartment and prints out a sheet of computer-generated numbers from his computer. When some other agents arrive, looking for him, she leaves, taking with the paper she printed. Scully visits a scientist at the U.S. Naval Observatory, who tells her they represent signals from space. Reviewing a list of flights from Washington, Scully finds Mulder using an alias, "George Hale". While in Arecibo, Mulder finds a signal, potentially showing an extraterrestrial intelligence. During a storm, Jorge gets scared and runs outside. Mulder finds him dead, apparently frozen in-place, of fright. Scully, meanwhile, is being surveilled by a couple in the airport but manages to escape from them and head down to Puerto Rico. Mulder investigates Jorge's corpse and the room shakes. The door opens and the shadowy figure of an alien appears; Mulder tries to shoot it, but his gun fails to work and he is engulfed in a blinding light. Scully wakes him the next morning. Mulder is excited that the readouts and tapes of the signals will be the proof of aliens he has sought for so long, but the Blue Beret UFO Retrieval Team arrives, forcing them to flee with only a tape reel. Upon his return to Washington, D.C., Mulder is berated by Assistant Director Skinner and the Cigarette Smoking Man. Mulder claims he still had enough evidence, even with the days he has missed, to prosecute their wiretap suspect and that his own phone was being tapped. Skinner demands that the Cigarette Smoking Man leaves and decides to not discipline Mulder. Investigating the magnetic tape reel, he finds it totally blank. Scully suggests that it may have been degaussed due to a power surge during the storm. Mulder returns to his work, monitoring surveillance recordings. References 1948; 1973; 1977; 1992; alien abduction; Arecibo; Argentina; Arlington; Atlanta; autopsy; Johann Sebastian Bach; Blue Beret Crash Retrieval Team; Blue Beret UFO Retrieval Team; Boston; ; ; Buenos Aires; California;Chilmark; " "; cranium; "Deep Throat"; Earth; elf; extraterrestrial; FBI Academy; FBI Headquarters; Federal Bureau of Investigation; Florida; galactic background noise; Goldstone; Hale, George Ellery;High Resolution Microwave Survey; Hoover, J. Edgar; Massachusetts; Morley; Mulder, Samantha; Mulder, Teena; Mulder, William; NASA; Neptune; Nevada; Nixon, President; Ohio; Palomar Observatory; Paramount; president; Puerto Rico; Quantico; radio telescope; Rockefeller Foundation; San Diego; Senator; SETI; solar system; SouthCoast Flight 397; Spanish; Stratego; Tuesday; Virginia; Voyager Program; Washington, D.C.; Watergate Hotel & Office Complex; White House; Wow! signal; X-file; Archibald; Bensch; Bodner; Chow; Compton; Dickson; Gaynor; Gomez; Hugman; Hunter; Insley; Keeling; Kerr; Cast Main Cast *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully Guest Starring *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner *Mike Gomez as Jorge Concepción *Raymond J. Barry as Senator Richard Matheson Co-stars *William B. Davis as Smoking Man *Les Carlson as Dr. Troisky *Marcus Turner as Young Fox Mulder *Vanessa Morley as Samantha Mulder *Fulvio Cecere as Aide Featuring *Deryl Hayes as Agent Morris *Dwight McFee as Commander *Lisa Anne Beley as Student *Gary Hetherington as Lewin *Bob Wilde as Rand External Links * * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes Category:TXF Season 2 episodes Category:Mythology episodes